The invention is related to a technical system and to a method for controlling subterranean termites, and for the reduction or elimination of a population of subterranean termites. The term "termite" shall refer to "subterranean termite" hereafter in this document.
Many methods of eliminating termites, totally or partially, have already been proposed. Many insecticidal compounds have also been proposed for the same purpose. However, the termites remain a problem which is still difficult to control.